


И все-таки они что-то значат

by Emiliya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: О своей второй половинке Фрид никогда не задумывался. Да и зачем, если этой самой половинке на него плевать?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	И все-таки они что-то значат

**Author's Note:**

> На момент написания этой работы я отсутствовала в фэндоме уже чуть больше года. Так что на каноничность персонажей не претендую никоим образом.

В мире волшебства и магии никого не удивляло, что люди могут найти свою вторую половинку по меткам. Сама природа позаботилась о том, чтобы "каждой твари было по паре". Идентичных пар не было.  
Найти потенциальную любовь довольно легко: нужно всего лишь знать, где твоя метка. У партнёра, подобранного судьбой, она будет там же, точно такого же размера, точно такое же изображение.

О своей второй половинке Фрид никогда не задумывался. Да и зачем, если этой самой половинке на него плевать?

Лексус всегда относился к Громовержцам как к чему-то, что само собой разумеется.  
Лексус всегда относился к ним, как к команде, как к товарищам.  
Лексус никогда не видел в нем своего "избранного". Да что там говорить, Фрид иногда сомневался, видит ли Дреяр в нём друга!

Естественно, поначалу Джастин переживал. Были и попытки привлечь внимание, и "пьяные" признания в любви, и даже попытка совратить. А потом Фрид сказал себе: "К черту".  
Он тоже человек. И он тоже может устать.

Конкретно сейчас Фрид Джастин устал пробовать привлечь внимание своей половинки.

Впрочем, он не сильно об этом печалился. Ведь и потенциальной (ха!) половинке (ещё раз "ха") на него плевать.

* * * *

\- Ну и чья это была охмурительная идея? - бормотал Фрид, сидя в горячей воде.

Кто придумал поехать на горячие источники, он так и не понял. Зато ему удалось уловить основную идею согильдийцев: практически все намеревались найти свою любовь.

Меланхолично настроенного Фрида это раздражало.

Выдохнув и все же завязав чертовы волосы - "Может и правда подстричь?" - он залез в воду. Бегать вместе с остальными парнями в поисках щели для подглядывания он не собирался.

\- А ты чего тут? - раздался рядом флегматичный голос Лексуса.

\- А что мне, с остальными носиться? - Джастин даже не дернулся. Нет, теперь он умеет себя контролировать. - Шуму и так хватает.

\- Согласен, - предводитель Громовержцев сел рядом.

Следующие несколько минут они наблюдали за шикающей толпой согильдийцев, пытающихся подглядеть за женской половиной.  
Спустя пару минут Фрид не выдержал. Все же, находиться рядом с Лексом практически наедине все еще довольно сложно для него.

\- Тц, чёрт! - нахмурившись, он встал и, повернувшись спиной к Дреяру, направился к выходу из купален.

Джастин не слышал ни пораженного вдоха, ни окрика Лексуса. Последнее, что донеслось до него, когда он закрывал дверь и распускал волосы, это мольбы парней о помощи и крики девушек.

Но ему, если честно, было плевать.

* * * *

Фрид никогда не считал себя романтиком. А посмотреть на закат приходил только потому, что любил красивые виды.  
И плевать, кто о чем подумает.

Каждый вечер Фрид выходил из своего дома, закрывал его на ключ и шёл в парк, где садился прямо на траву и смотрел, как садится солнце.  
Исключениями были лишь те дни, когда он был на заданиях или в гильдии случался внеочередной праздник.

Он не изменял этой своей привычке уже несколько лет. Это была именно та стабильная деталька его жизни, которая помогала окончательно не свихнуться, не утонуть в ворохе безумных мыслей.

Так что же пошло не так?

Наверное, все перевернулось, когда туда к нему пришёл Лексус.  
Со дня посещения горячих источников прошло около двух недель.

\- Не думал, что ты такой романтик, - довольно тихо, но при этом отчётливо произнёс Дреяр. Фрид усмехнулся - обычно так и говорили настоящие лидеры со своими подчиненными.

\- Я не романтик, - покачал он головой. - Мне просто нравится вид.

Диалог опять не клеился и это отчётливо понимали оба. Хмыкнув, Лекс устроился рядом.

\- Скажи-ка мне... Ты веришь во все эти рассказки про метки? - спросил маг молний.

\- ...не знаю, - честно ответил Фрид, немного помолчав. - Раньше верил, но сейчас я сомневаюсь в этом.

\- И... Почему же? - снова спросил Лексус.

\- Лексус, - твёрдо произнёс Джастин. - Я понятия не имею, что ты от меня хочешь, но будь добр, не трави душу, - маг письмен решительно встал, отряхнул пальто от невидимого мусора и едва ли не чеканным шагом пошёл в сторону своего дома.

Лексус лишь усмехнулся.

Ему не было смысла бежать сейчас за магом. Зачем? Зачем, когда чертовы полосы на спине идентичны? Когда Фрид и так будет принадлежать ему?

Он может бегать от Лексуса, сколько хочет, может сопротивляться, да только все зазря. Просто потому, что сам Дреяр так решил.

"Чёрт, а ведь... Они все-таки что-то значат".

Усмехнувшись, маг молний пошёл к дому Джастина. Сегодня же он закрепит их статус пары.  
И пошло все к черту.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
